


L'Homme Providentiel

by quiauralagaulle



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Dystopia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M&M's, M/M, Macronite, Multi, Physical hurt/comfort, Politics, Tears, Vacron, dystopie, ou utopie ça dépend des points de vue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiauralagaulle/pseuds/quiauralagaulle
Summary: Sujet de dissertation applicable (pour les petits philosophes): La passion est-elle toujours plus dangereuse que la raison?Il y en a qui font des films (i.e. "Bienvenue Chez Nous") et puis il y en a qui n'ont pas les mêmes ressources donc voici une fic se déroulant dans l'après-campagne, suite à la victoire du cher, du grand Emmanuel Macron, devenu Président de la République française.Chose étrange, la France semble toute entière envoûtée par le charme de ce jeune premier, non pas par son apparence, mais par ses propos. Seule des jeunes filles, ayant été touchées par le président bien avant les autres (et elles, dans leur coeur) sont immunisées face à la macronite (qui affecte la raison). Ces filles deviennent le plus grand danger du président dictateur des âmes, elles-seules pourront sauver le pays. Manuel Valls, amant de longue date du nouveau président, sera-t-il le sauveur dont elles ont tant besoin?(PS: Si vous n'en avez rien à faire du sort de ce pays et que tout ce qui vous intéresse est le ship m&m's, vous pouvez skipper les 1924 pages et aller directement au 29 octobre 2017 (la dernière entrée) pour du Hurt/Comfort, de rien.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [proustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/proustine/gifts), [princesasophie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesasophie/gifts).



> Pour @princesasophie , parce que l'idée est apparue au fil de nos glorieuses conversations, merci.
> 
> Pour @proustine et la maman de @proustine parce que moi non plus je ne me suis toujours pas remise de la défaite de MV - ma période de deuil ne fait que commencer, je suis encore en déni total. Mais s'il nous faudra un nouveau candidat avril venu, gardons les chevaux à l'étable pour l'instant. Prenez vos précautions, si le charme visuel du jeune bébé qui s'habille comme un pépé ne vous fait toujours rien, attention au charme qui passe par les oreilles et qui se faufile jusque dans le cerveau!!
> 
> Évidemment, cette fic n'a aucun lien avec les personnes mentionnées, transformées en personnages. Et ne présage de rien. Un message spécial pour tout.e.s celles et ceux qui veulent voter Macron: go for it.
> 
> PS: les filles, c'est vous toutes (coeur sur vous) mais vous vivez toutes à Paris pour cette fic, je vous prie de m'excuser, c'est plus pratique pour la logistique, sinon on n'avait pas fini.

**01 octobre 2017 - Présent**

Elles étaient une dizaine dans cette situation. Une dizaine, ça n’était pas beaucoup face aux 67 millions de français qui les entouraient. À vrai dire, 10 de plus ou 10 de moins, ça faisait quand même 67 millions, ce n’était pas ça qui allait changer la donne. Mais elles n’avaient pas le choix, puisque le reste de la population mondiale n’en avait (soudainement?) à faire que pour sa peau. La France n’était plus la superpuissance qu’elle se déclarait toujours et chacun prétendait ne pas voir ce qui s’y tramait, trop préoccupé par ses propres soucis. Les États-Unis avaient fermé leurs frontières, la Chine et la Russie n’avait d’yeux que pour l’Afrique. À leur plus grand dam, il fallait qu’elles agissent.

**07 mai 2017 - Passé**

“En Marche ! En Marche ! En Marche vers la victoire !” Les militants criaient leur slogan inlassablement, les bras levés au ciel en signe de victoire, imitant la posture de leur héros. Entre chaque exclamation ils s’embrassaient, se tenaient les mains, s’empoignaient les épaules. Que ce jour viendrait, nul n’aurait osé y croire une année auparavant. En réalité, même si chacun s’en défendrait, une majorité des individus présents au QG de campagne du nouvel élu n’auraient même pas su reconnaître ce dernier en avril dernier. Mais en cette soirée de printemps, il était devenu leur prochain président. Alors, un souffle traversa la France, des esprits rassurés de voir qu’une fois encore, la raison l’avait emporté sur la passion, le candidat modéré l’avait emporté sur la candidate de l’extrême.

**08 mai 2017 - Passé**

Les médias, impatients de pouvoir relater l’investiture du nouveau Président de la République, ne faisaient que ressasser les étapes de cette campagne dite révolutionnaire, mais répondant pourtant trait pour trait à celle de celui qui avait, pour la première fois, enfreint les règles du jeu de l’alternance il y a 43 ans, tout juste quelques années avant la naissance de celui qui deviendrait son successeur. 

À 15 ans, le jeune premier excellait déjà dans l’art des mots, ce qui lui permis de transgresser les normes en séduisant sa professeure, figure d’autorité. À 16 ans, il rejoignait la capitale. Henri IV, Sciences-Po puis l’ENA, un parcours d’excellence sans embûches, où tous ceux qui avaient pour objet de l’élever finissaient à ses pieds. Puis, dans une continuité logique, il avait passé les échelons de la banque pour rejoindre les plus hautes fonctions de l’État, de secrétaire général adjoint à ministre de l’Économie. 

Bercy. Ce lieux convoité par tant d’autres. Il y avait côtoyé les esprits les plus fins de la Nation, mais aucun ne semblaient à sa hauteur. Il les cernait tous, les asservissait tous, par son charme de garçon à qui la vie avait offert un mélange injuste de talent, d’élégance et de chance.

Tous sauf un.

Le seul qui résistait à cet assujettissement était celui qui, par ses fonctions, pouvait se le permettre: le Premier Ministre. Le jeune ambitieux pensait pourtant l’avoir dans la poche. Il avait au départ joué – brillamment – le rôle de l’indécis, qui, n’étant pas attiré par le pouvoir aveuglant et le prestige inimitable qu’offrait le titre proposé, ne se sentait pas pressé de se soumettre à un cadre trop rigide. Ayant, au final, évidemment accepté, il avait posé ses conditions et était de cette façon devenu le poulain, le protégé du Premier Ministre, dans l’optique d’attaquer, le jour venu, l'étalon à son talon. Le Premier Ministre s’était laissé berner, bien sûr, aucun ne savait résister aux avances d’un tel esprit. Mais au fil des mois, le jeune loup s’était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Lorsqu’il s’en était rendu compte, il était trop tard. Lui qui avait débuté ce jeu d’humiliations, trouvant la sensation excitante tant elle lui était inhabituelle, commençait à souffrir des séquelles qu’elle laissait.

Il était arrivé aux plus hautes fonctions de l’État, mais la fonction suprême lui échappait encore. Lui restait alors deux marches à gravir: Matignon et l’Élysée. Matignon, l’autre lui dirait qu’il l’avait fait, que cela n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Il s’acharnerait à lui faire des reproches, à rabaisser la fonction qu’il avait lui-même occupé. Alors il lui fallait atteindre l’Élysée. Cela lui permettrait d’être le souverain de celui qui lui résistait encore et toujours et qui prenait un malin plaisir à le lui rappeler lors de leurs rencontres.

Enfin, c’était l’unique solution car le jeune homme connaissait sa faille: toujours apprécié, il n’avait jamais eu d’ami proche. Il lui serait plus simple d’amadouer les foules, de les séduire, que de se faire choisir allié, Premier Ministre.

**09 septembre 2017 - Passé**

Les vacances étaient passées, bien trop rapidement, bien sûr. Les enfants avaient repris le chemin de l’école et y avaient retrouvé les salles de classes surveillées, comme depuis l’année précédente, par des agents de sécurité. Leurs parents, reprenant leurs habitudes, avaient allumé la radio en préparant le petit-déjeuner. Ils écoutaient d’une oreille distraite la voix du jeune Président souhaiter une bonne rentrée aux Françaises et aux Français, avant de rejoindre eux-mêmes leurs bureaux. Les voitures s’amassaient dans les embouteillages, on ruminait en évoquant le prochain pic de pollution qui ne tarderait pas et chacun retrouvait le musicien et les odeurs de son métro. La vie avait repris son cours. 

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait, les jeunes filles remarquèrent que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Au début, elles mirent cette sensation sur le compte des vacances qui les avaient déconnectées de la réalité pendant près de deux mois.

Les journaux semblèrent être touchés en premier. Sur leurs couvertures, la plus âgée du groupe ne remarquait plus ces titres si drôlement critiques auxquels elle avait fini – malgré sa réticence initiale – par prendre goût, illuminant d’un coup d'œil chaque matin son chemin vers l’université. Les seuls reproches étaient adressés aux politiques étrangères. Elle avait lu que le rédacteur en chef du _Canard Enchaîné_ , cet homme d’ordinaire sans scrupule, s’était trouvé un intérêt soudain pour la politique étrangère tant il lui semblait désormais de mauvais goût de critiquer un gouvernement qui mettait tout en œuvre pour un meilleur respect de la démocratie, des citoyens les plus démunis, du citoyen lambda, du progrès et de l’environnement. Tout cela lui semblait bien ironique. Certes, il était trop tôt pour critiquer les actions d’un gouvernement qui n’en avait pas encore effectué, mais ce n’était pas l’habitude de la presse française que d’accorder le bénéfice du doute à un nouveau chef d’État. Du moins, les précédents n’avaient pas eu ce privilège.

L’écrivaine du groupe, elle, remarqua que les habitants de son village, étudiés au fil des ans pour placer leurs traits, uniques, dans ses récits, avaient développé un intérêt soudain pour la politique. La plupart s’inscrivirent au comité d’ _En Marche!_ de sa commune afin de soutenir les actions à venir du nouveau gouvernement. L’engouement était tel que l'organisation avait dû instaurer des frais d’inscriptions afin de louer une plus grande salle pour les réunions hebdomadaires qu’elle organisait. Et, contrairement à ce que les médias laissaient entendre, ce n’était pas uniquement les jeunes qui étaient convaincu par ce ‘renouveau politique’. Même sa mère s’était inscrite, lui ramenant ce soir-là un t-shirt aux initiales du mouvement, et de son leader, en grandes lettres sur la poitrine. 

            **15 septembre 2017 – Passé**

Les jeunes filles s’étaient concertées, d’abord à travers leurs blogs, puis par message privés, de peur que les nouveaux services de sécurité n’interceptent leurs conversations. Un consensus avait été atteint: la situation n’était pas normale. Leurs familles étaient toutes devenues des soutiens du nouveau président, réprimant toute tentative de remise en question du chef d’État venant de leur fille. Et cela ne se limitait pas à ces familles : l’aura politico-médiatique des premiers jours ne quittait pas le jeune Président, la population était toute entière ébahie par la simple présence du jeune élu, ses concurrents d’hier ne se prononçaient plus et la presse n’émettait pas un son discordant à son sujet.

Le calme plat, interrompu seulement par des acclamations, voilà bien une France qu’elles ne connaissaient pas. Sauf qu’à part se mettre d’accord sur le fait que la situation était anormale, que pouvaient-elles bien faire ?

**01 octobre 2017 - Présent**

_ Objet  _ _: Réunion d’urgence du Groupe des Jeunes Immunisées Contre la Macronite_

_ Lieu  _ _: Secret Défense (le dévoiler serait trop dangereux pour le bon fonctionnement de la démocratie)_

_ Heure  _ _: Taille du Président x2_

_ Nombres de Jeunes Immunisées présentes _ _: 11_

**10 octobre 2017 / 07h30**

Tentative 1 : La plus courageuse d’entre elles, ou plutôt celle qui, grâce à (ou à cause de) ses capacités oratoires avait été désignée par le groupe comme ‘porte-parole’ se rend au bas de l’immeuble où loge le ministre de l’Intérieur. Il sort de son immeuble, elle l’interpelle ‘Monsieur le ministre !’. Il ne la regarde pas, s’engouffre dans sa voiture.

**12 octobre 2017 / 07h30**

Tentative 2 : Une autre du groupe, choisie cette fois-ci pour son agilité, se rend au bout de la rue du Ministre. Lorsqu’elle le voit sortir de son immeuble, elle marche en sa direction et, les yeux rivés sur son écran de téléphone, heurte le ministre alors qu’il s’apprête à rejoindre sa voiture. Elle s’excuse frénétiquement, le ministre ronchonne, pousse un soupir et entre dans sa voiture. La lettre est dans le manteau noir.

**15 octobre 2017**

La plus jeune des filles avait proposé d’inscrire son numéro sur la lettre adressée au ministre (le raisonnement étant que, si des charges étaient pressées, la justice serait plus encline à pardonner une mineure). Elle guettait son mobile jour et nuit, espérant et craignant à la fois un retour de ce dernier. Elle était saisie, par instants, de regret de s’être exposée à un tel danger. Après tout, leurs spéculations n’étaient fondées que sur des informations laconiques, des images et des rapports qu’elles avaient reliés pour broder des histoires autour de ces deux personnes, devenues des personnages. Rien ne lui garantissait que les regards qu’elles avaient interprétés comme attestant de l’affection du Premier Ministre pour son ministre ne fussent pas uniquement des scénarios mis en place par les photographes, un coup d’œil transformé en regard intense par le simple clic de l’appareil. Or, si le Premier Ministre n’avait pas ressenti de tendresse pour son ministre – elle n’osait employer le mot d’amour –, si son cœur n’avait pas été frappé avant sa raison, rien ne l’unissait alors à elles. L’avoir contacté serait alors une grave erreur.

**18 octobre 2017 / 12h07**

« Bonjour, le GJICM à l’appareil ? »

« Oui, c’est ça. » Elle sentit son corps se figer. C’était avec ces initiales, les initiales de leur groupe, qu’elles avaient signé la lettre adressée au ministre de l’Intérieur. Ce ne pouvait être que lui. Entourée de ses camarades de classes, dans les couloirs de l’établissement, elle leur fit signe de continuer leur chemin.

« Le ministre de l’Intérieur à l’appareil. »

**18 octobre 2017 / 17h30**

_« Je vous ai compris. »_

« Il a dit ça ? Mot pour mot ? _« Je vous ai compris »_? ». La jeune fille relatait son entretien avec le ministre à ses comparses, qui éberluées, voulaient connaître tous les détails de la discussion. Oui, elle leur assurait, il avait cité de Gaulle évoquant la guerre d’Algérie. Au moins, peut-être que cela voulait dire qu’il mesurait la gravité de la situation.

« Et bah, il se prend pas pour n’importe qui, celui là. » C’était le moins qu’on puisse dire. Le ministre avait pris soin, tout au long de la discussion téléphonique, de diriger le discours et la jeune fille, trop impressionnée par la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, n’avait pu que suivre son fil, prenant soin d’acquiescer à chacune de ses paroles.

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous Place Beauvau le lendemain et elles devaient à présent décider qui l’accompagnerait. Il était hors de question que la plus jeune y aille toute seule, son faible pour le ministre risquerait de l’anéantir. L’écrivaine du groupe se proposa, elle avait le sens des mots et pourrait expliquer au ministre la situation et le plan qu’elles avaient concocté avec subtilité. Le groupe choisi enfin une dernière porte-parole à qui les airs de romantique allemand du jeune président plaisaient bien (avoir un faible pour le Président était, à vrai dire, ce qui les unissait toutes – tous si on comptait le ministre de l’Intérieur), mais que le ministre, avec ses airs de catalan dur et renfrogné, son incapacité à sourire correctement, laissait de marbre. Elle leur servirait de médiatrice si les deux premières étaient frappées par le charme de l’homme aux cheveux devenus poivre et sel au fil des responsabilités endossées.

**19 octobre 2017 / 18h00**

Les jeunes filles s’étaient habillées pour l’occasion, tout en prenant soin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs familles. Robe pour l’une, chemise et pantalon noir pour les deux autres. Elles entrèrent, après avoir vaincu la suspicion du garde qui crut bon d’appeler le secrétaire du ministre afin de confirmer le rendez-vous malgré le code que leur avait donné le ministre. Son regard réprobateur, à la vue de ces trois jeunes filles pénétrant l’immeuble du ministre, les suivit jusqu’à ce qu’elles rejoignirent l’escalier manant au bureau de leur hôte.

Elles débutèrent leur conversation avec le ministre, faisant état de la situation actuelle, de leurs inquiétudes, prenant soin de préciser qu’elles ne concernaient pas tant le nouveau chef d’État mais davantage la réaction de la population face à celui-ci. À l’évocation du Président, le ministre détourna les yeux, les posa sur l’arbre pétri par l’hiver dressé dans la cour.

Alors vint la question attendue : « Comment avez-vous su me contacter, moi ? Pourquoi pas un autre ? Il y en a d’autres, des ministres. » Un silence gêné s’ensuivit. Elles s’étaient préparées à cette question, avaient débattu de longues heures quant à la réponse à lui offrir. Finalement, elles avaient opté pour la vérité, mais pas toute la vérité. La jeune fille qui ne voyait rien en ce ministre se lança, les deux autres étaient tétanisées face aux souvenirs que cette question faisait remonter. Elles avaient lu et écrit des aventures concernant ce sujet – le Premier Ministre et son ministre de l’Économie entretenant des relations – et se sentaient incapables de regarder l’un des deux protagonistes dans les yeux en cet instant précis. Rapidement, la jeune femme expliqua qu’elles avaient lu dans les journaux qu’en tant que Premier Ministre, il avait lui-même choisi son ministre, contre l’avis défavorable du Président d’alors, que la démission du jeune ministre l’avait profondément marqué, qu’il s’était senti trahi par celui qu’il avait pris sous son aile. Elle précisait qu’elles n’étaient pas certaines que ce soit la réalité, qu’elles mesuraient les risques qu’elles prenaient en lui écrivant, mais avaient décidé que de ne pas agir serait encore plus dangereux. Il était estomaqué.

Elles comptaient sur son cœur, celui-là même qu’on avait accusé tant de fois d’être de pierre.

Le ministre, étrangement, n’était pas mal à l’aise. Certes, la peau de son visage reprenait la couleur qui lui était souvent associée et mise sur le compte de ses racines catalanes, mais ce n’était ni par gêne, ni par agacement. Il prenait enfin conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et de la responsabilité qui reposait, une fois de plus, sur ses épaules. Lui qui avait appris à faire face au monde seul, lâché – pour ne pas dire poignardé – par ceux qu’il considérait être ses plus proches alliés, était déstabilisé par la force de la bienveillance émanant des jeunes filles. Elles s’étaient mises en danger en le contactant et il savait qu’elles mesuraient le risque qu’elles auraient encouru si leur lettre était tombé dans d’autres mains que les siennes. Il se doutait qu’elles ne lui disaient pas tout, qu’elles en savaient plus qu’elles ne voulaient laisser paraître, mais il ne les pressa pas, ne voulant pas risquer de les brusquer, de les faire fuir. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas senti de générosité désintéressée dans son bureau. Il y était sensible et prendrait la bonne décision, cette fois-ci.

**23 octobre 2017**

Le ministre enjambait les marches du perron de l’Élysée rapidement pour rejoindre le bureau du Président. Les gardes le connaissaient et il bénéficiait d’un traitement spécial, pouvant entrer et sortir à sa guise, sans présenter de pièce de rendez-vous. Il avait choisi le lundi matin pour se rendre chez son voisin car il connaissait le président ; s’il était responsable de ce chamboulement dans la société – et il commençait sérieusement à le croire – le jeune homme s’attèlerait à la tâche la plus dure, quelle qu’elle soit, dès le lundi matin, préférant l’effectuer lorsque la fatigue ne l’avait pas encore submergé. C’était une manière d’affronter les épreuves que son ancien Premier Ministre lui avait appris.

Il entra à pas déterminés, répondant aux sourires des conseillers déjà présents, malgré l’heure très matinale. Il avait un prétexte de prévu s’il venait à rencontrer celui qu’il souhaitait épier. Il n’en eu pas besoin.

Il s'engouffra dans la salle adjacente à celui de son supérieur, la salle réservée aux rendez-vous de groupes, et colla son corps contre la paroi qui les séparait. Il entendait des paroles, mais ne pouvait distinguer les mots. Il ne reconnaissait pas non plus la voix de celui avec qui le trentenaire s’entretenait. Soudain le flux de paroles s’interrompit et laissa place à un enregistrement de piano. Les deux voix débutèrent leurs gammes. Il discerna alors la voix du grand chanteur d’opéra envoûteur de foules qui avait proposé ses services au jeune candidat quelques mois avant les élections, suite au meeting où sa voix avait dérapé, lui coûtant plusieurs jours de campagne. Mais pourquoi le président, élu, perdait-il encore son temps sur des frivolités telles que la tonalité de sa voix ? Ce n’était tout de même pas un sujet sur lequel un Chef d’État digne de ce nom devait s’attarder.

Il s’apprêtait à quitter sa position inconfortable pour s’éclipser, il ne pouvait se permettre d’arriver trop tard à son bureau, il était ministre de l’Intérieur après tout et le pays était dans une situation critique qui méritait toute son attention, quand les gammes s’arrêtèrent et le président se mit à parler d’une voix dont le ministre connaissait – ou du moins pensait connaître – toutes les inflexions. Il commença : « À toutes celles et ceux qui nous écoutent ce matin. » puis, au lieu de continuer son discours, répéta la phrase, encore et encore, apportant quelques ajustements à sa voix si minimes que le ministre ne pouvait en discerner les différences. L’homme aux cheveux noirs sentit une sensation étrange l’emparer et s’écarta violemment du mur auquel il était accolé **.** Prenant soudainement conscience qu’il avait retenu son souffle, il le relâcha d’un coup, haletant.

Il avait été tout entier l’amant de cet homme, avait eu une emprise totale sur son cœur et s’était par la suite laissé charmer par celui-ci. Pourtant, malgré l’abandon qu’il avait accepté, par instants, de ressentir au fil des mois, il ne s’était jamais senti si impuissant face au charmeur qu’à cet instant précis, alors qu’un mur de pierre séparait leurs corps l’un de l’autre.

**24 octobre 2017**

Le ministre relatait aux jeunes filles ce qu’il avait entendu la veille, évoquant rapidement la sensation d’impuissance qui l’avait submergé face aux intonations de la voix du président. Il avait confiance en ces filles et cet aveu de faiblesse en était la preuve. Il omit cependant, bien sûr, de partager la comparaison qu’il avait établi entre la soumission ressentie la veille et la domination des autres occasions. C’était cependant bien cela, l’affection qu’il ressentait pour le président, qui l’avait immunisé, du moins dans une certaine mesure. Ils n’étaient pas totalement protégés, l’événement de la veille l’attestait. Face à lui, il savait que les jeunes filles avaient elles aussi été touchées par le jeune premier lors de ses années au ministère ou au début de sa campagne, autrement elle ne serait pas devant lui. Ils étaient tous dans la même situation, mais lui seul avait véritablement accès au président. Il en éprouva soudainement de la fierté, puis se ressaisit face au ridicule d’un tel sentiment. Il était, au final, bien plus prisonnier de ses sentiments qu’elles ne l’étaient. Et il en souffrait aussi, bien plus.

**27 octobre 2017 / 19h53**

Leur plan d’action était clair, net et précis mais n’était pas très développé. Le ministre avait pour seule directive d’exposer au président sa connaissance de ses manigances. Il ne leur avait pas dit quelles seraient les circonstances de cette rencontre mais, au fil des regards de regret dont elles avaient été témoins, elles commençaient à se douter que les aventures fictionnelles concoctées au fil des mois étaient moins extravagantes qu’elles ne l’avait imaginé. Il finissait donc de se préparer dans son bureau du ministère, ajustant sa cravate trop serrée, lui donnant un air autoritaire, sachant tout à fait que seulement quelques instants plus tard elle serait défaite dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Mais il était connu pour son aspect impeccable, cela lui permettait de dissimuler son tourment intérieur. Il finit de serrer la ceinture de son manteau, coupant un instant son souffle, jeta un dernier coup d’œil à sa réflexion et s’échappa de son ministère.

**27 octobre 2017 / 20h02**

« Éprouvante. » Assis dans le canapé du président, il entendait ce dernier lui résumer sa semaine, prenant soin d’accentuer les événements qui soulignait sa responsabilité, sa puissance sur la scène nationale et internationale. Il relatait les épreuves qu’il avait surmontées, toutes plus brillamment les unes que les autres. Cela faisait partie de leurs habitudes et le jeune homme était totalement conscient que s’il était à la tête d’une des plus grandes puissances mondiales, entre ces murs il n’était rien. Il lui fallait donc profiter de ces quelques minutes où il était encore dominant, avant que les rôles ne s’inversent et qu’il ne devienne l’humilié. Il attendait la remarque sèche de son aîné, qui marquerait la fin de cet acte qu’il savait superficiel, et le début d’un jeu de rôle dont seul l’homme plus âgé connaissait les règles. Mais elle ne vint pas.

Il continuait donc, longeant la fenêtre de pas lents, fixant la chevelure épaisse de son invité. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se lassa de ces paroles relatant des décisions impactant les vies de millions mais qui n’obtenaient pour réponse que de vagues monosyllabes. Son supérieur n’avait que de l’indifférence à lui offrir. Blessé, il coupa lui-même court à son flux de paroles et remplit deux verres de vin rouge. Il prit place près de son compagnon, cette soirée se déroulerait peut-être dans le silence. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il tressaillit. Le visage de l’autre était dur, figé, ses yeux rivés sur la table. Il hésitait à prononcer un mot. Il était incertain, valait-il mieux lui demander ce qui n’allait pas ou bien prendre l’initiative de leur relation, pour une fois, en espérant que l’homme oublierait ce qui le tourmentait. Il n’eu pas à choisir, l’autre leva brutalement les yeux, et le fixant, se mit à l’affronter. Sa voix était rauque mais ferme, accusatrice et déplorée. Le trop jeune président sentit ses forces le quitter, ses mains se mettre à trembler, et détourna le regard.

Son aîné avait raison, mais il ne pouvait l’admettre. Comment avait-il pu imaginer, même un seul instant, que l’élève pourrait un jour dominer le maître ?

 

Le ministre claqua la porte et le son de leur déchirure résonna à travers le palais.

 

            **28 octobre 2017**

            Il avait rarement passé de si mauvaise nuit. Si au lendemain des attaques qui avaient éprouvées la France deux ans plus tôt il n’avait pu fermer l’œil, au moins savait-il qu’il n’était pas seul. Sa femme, à ses côtés, lui avait prêté un soutien indéfectible, un amour comme il pensait qu’elle ne lui portait plus. Il avait été détestable ces instants-là, révulsé par un monde où les calculs, les stratégies, l’appât du pouvoir et la haine de l’autre pouvait prendre le dessus sur la vie. Il avait eu peur et ne l’avait pas accepté. Cependant, elle avait été présente. Et l’autre avait été présent.

 

Ce soir il était seul et le corps de sa femme endormi près de lui ne faisait qu’accroître cette sensation pénible. Il venait de perdre une part de lui-même avec l’éloignement de l’homme sur qui il avait déposé tant d’espoir et qui lui avait fait endurer les pires trahisons, toujours dans une soumission totale. Peut-être était-ce sa faute ? Peut-être avait-il poussé ce jeu de domination, d’humiliations, bien trop loin ?

L’autre avait tout nié en bloc, lui avait menti d’une façon si ferme, sans aucune circonvolution. Les mensonges, il connaissait, ils étaient en politique après tout. Lors des premières agitations indépendantistes du jeune ministre, on lui avait souvent caché la vérité. Mais ce soir, il avait lu sur le visage de l’homme qu’il avait aimé une ambition et un attachement au pouvoir qui avait effacé toute trace d’humanité. Le pouvoir de décider de la vie et de la mort de millions pouvait avoir deux effets sur celui qui accédait à ce rang de responsabilité : humilier ou avilir.

Le premier ministre était devenu humble. Le président, vil.

**29 octobre 2017**

_\- EM -_

Il prit une inspiration et frappa à la porte du domicile de son ministre. Il découvrait pour la première fois l’appartement de celui avec qui il avait tout partagé durant des mois. Son aîné lui parlait souvent d’art et de littérature mais le jeune assoiffé, acquiesçant pour la forme, avait toujours pensé qu’il exagérait, que le maire d’Évry lui était inférieur sur ce point. Un seul coup d’œil sur les peintures qui lézardaient les murs et les livres qui emplissaient sa librairie lui fit comprendre qu’il avait eu tort, une fois de plus. L’homme avait baigné dans la culture, la vraie, depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il n’avait rien à envier au jeune énarque. « L'école de la vie » requérait bien plus que toutes les théories.

            Le jeune homme trouva des yeux le canapé, s’y assit, sachant qu’il n’aurait pas la force de vivre debout les instants qui suivraient. Déjà, ses mains tremblaient et semblaient entraîner le reste de son corps. Ses yeux embués de larmes, il leva les yeux vers son ministre.

 

_\- MV -_

Le visage du jeune homme était une supplication, sans défense, qui exigeait au ministre d’agir.

Alors il comprit. Ce n’était pas l’appât du pouvoir, ce n’était pas une soif aveugle de contrôle ; lui aussi avait eu tort. C’était de la peur. Lui qui l’avait tant de fois fait ressurgir chez le jeune homme, il ne l’avait pas reconnu tant elle était dissimulée derrière ce masque d’apparat. Mais dans ses appartements, gorgés de livre et de tableaux, d’œuvres d’artistes ayant puisé et fait rejaillir leurs sentiments, leurs frustrations, leurs amours et leurs douleurs, il ressentit la souffrance de son protégé.

 

Il lui rappela alors les paroles qu’il avait émises quelques mois auparavant. Ces mots, lorsque le jeune homme les avait prononcés, avaient sonné plus juste que son ancien supérieur n’avait osé se l’avouer, lui qui avait voué sa vie au service de l’État.

_« Je ferai sans doute des erreurs, il faudra me pardonner. Nous aurons des désaccords, nous les surmonterons. »_

 

_\- EM -_

À répéter ces phrases, elles prirent une signification nouvelle. C’était ça ; le pardon. Lui qui avait oscillé entre la figure de Jeanne d’Arc et celle du Messie au fil des mois avait, ironie du sort, oublié la valeur et la nécessité du pardon.

 

_\- MV -_

L’aîné se rapprocha de son protégé, l’enlaça de ses bras forts. Une vague de soulagement emplît son cœur. Il avait retrouvé celui qu’il pensait, quelques heures plus tôt, avoir perdu à tout jamais. La tête blonde était appuyée contre le torse du Catalan, les sanglots étaient silencieux.

Les larmes devenues plus éparses, le garçon redressa lentement son buste pour venir glisser son front sur l’épaule à laquelle ses mains tremblantes étaient toujours agrippées. Leur tempes humides, collées l’une à l’autre, régulaient peu à peu sa respiration.

Doucement, la voix du plus jeune réchauffa le cou de celui qui l’étreignait.

« Ils me pardonneront ? » Ce murmure, à peine perceptible, fit vibrer son destinataire.

 

« Ils te pardonneront. »

 

Ses mains, maladroites, s’agrippaient aux cheveux noirs, courts, raides mais en cet instant si chaleureux, de l’autre. Il ouvrit la bouche une dernière fois pour émettre un mot, hésita puis se lança, le cœur prêt de s’effondrer.

« Tu me pardonneras ? »

 

 Un soupir.

 

« Je t’ai pardonné. »

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- J'ai vaguement fait référence à Lévinas (le visage d'EM qui est une supplication qui exige à MV d'agir) donc cheers à lui et j'espère qu'il me pardonne d'avoir tordu son concept à ce point.
> 
> \- À ce qui dirons que ça ne tient pas debout, que FH était président de la république et que lui aussi par ses fonctions pouvait dominer EM, je vous réponds: FH ne fais pas le poids. (que le premier qui rigole à ce jeu de mot honteux aille se repentir)
> 
> \- Si vous laissez des commentaires, merci d'avance :)
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/salutmapoulecestmanu


End file.
